Brother Complex Sia Version
by Sia Atlanta
Summary: Judulnya minjam Esther The Orphan, ceritanya aku buat sendiri, gak pandai buat sumarry
1. Chapter 1

**Saat dimana aku penuh inspirasi waktu lagi ngebongkar fanfic-fanfic di fandom ini, terus aku baca fanfic judulnya 'Brother Complex' , aku kepikiran gimana ya kalau buat 'Brother Complex' versi aku sendiri, jadinya daripada dibilang plagiat.., aku minta izin minjam judulnya aja sama authornnya.., Esther-san.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta, Judul milik Esther The Orphan, ceritanya? Aku buat sendiri dong.. #plak**

**Warning: Yaoi/sho-ai/BL, Brother complex, typo bersemi, Eyd hancur, majas bertebaran**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

First: Halilintar x Taufan

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam bernama Taufan tampak sedang termenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu pipinya merona, tak lama kemudian ia menjadi sedih dan meracau sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar yang tiba-tiba datang di depannya, dan seperti biasanya…

Dengan nada dingin…

"Eh, Kak Hali udah pulang," Gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum malu, karena ketahuan 'stress' sendiri.

Ia menatap kakaknya itu, bajunya agak basah karena kehujanan, dan wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah, mungkin kedinginan..

"Kalau belum pulang, mana mungkin aku disini" Ujar Halilintar dingin, merasa agak aneh dengan kalimat oratoris Taufan, ia pun duduk disamping Taufan di sofa.

"Ehehehe.." Taufan tertawa garing.

Halilintar mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, ia menunduk untuk melepaskan sepatunya.

Taufan menatapnya, ia menatap wajah Kakaknya yang pucat itu, ia tersenyum.

Karena ia menunduk, air hujan yang tadi di kepalanya menetes dari ujung rambutnya, mengalir ke pipinya dan terus ke leher putihnya, Taufan menelan ludah.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Halilintar, ia mencium aroma parfum yang manis dan aroma hujan menguar dari tubuh Kakaknya itu, Taufan merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kenapa menatapku?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menatap tajam Taufan.

Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau di tatap sedari tadi.

"Eh.. ngg anu.. gak apa-apa kok…" Jawab Taufan ragu.

Halilintar beranjak dari sofa dan naik ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Taufan tersenyum miring melihat kepergian kakaknya.

~….~

"Kak? Aku boleh masuk?" Taufan mengintip dari daun pintu kamar Halilintar, tak seperti biasanya yang langsung mendobrak seenaknya.

"Uhm? Masuk aja kali…" Kata Halilintar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku matematika yang sedang ia coba untuk pahami.

"Umm.. anu Kak…" Ujar Taufan malu-malu sambil mendekati Halilintar, persis seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan.

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya, melihat kelakuan Taufan yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh begini.

"Ngg.. anu Kak.. aku mau bilang sesuatu…" Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Taufan, terlihat sekali karena rona merah itu kontras dengan pipinya yang putih.

Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Taufan.

Taufan terlihat gugup,

"NGGAK JADI DEH!" Taufan segera berlari keluar kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Halilintar hanya menggeleng, dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya kembali dengan buku matematikanya.

~…..~

Diantara Boboiboy bersaudara, kalau mereka berjalan berlima bersama, yang di bilang tampan hanya Halilintar.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena kata orang, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air itu manis dan imut seperti cowok uke gitu..

Jadi di sekolah mereka, yang paling banyak fans perempuannya adalah Halilintar, sedangkan adik-adiknya juga punya fans perempuan sih..

Hanya saja.. kebanyakan fans mereka adalah..

Err.. cowok?

Jadinya wajar saja kalau adik-adiknya yang manis itu sering diajak kencan oleh lelaki yang 'belok'

Tapi Halilintar sudah berpesan pada mereka agar bisa menjaga diri masing-masing,

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau adik-adiknya itu justru akan 'belok' dengan Kakak mereka sendiri.

Atau tepatnya.. dirinya sendiri.

Memiliki orang tua yang bekerja di negeri seberang dan jarang pulang membuat Halilintar yang bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya.

Karena ia yang paling tua, apalagi?

Tapi karena adik-adiknya selalu terlalu dekat dengannya, perasaan itu perlahan-lahan muncul.

Meski beberapa kali berusaha tidak menggubrisnya.

Ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus terima kenyataan kalau ia menyukai adik-adiknya sendiri.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ia jadi belok ya?

Halilintar itu tampan, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pacar.

Tapi entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi begini.

Walaupun selama ini adik-adiknya tidak tahu akan perasaannya karena ia itu sepert 'tidak' diluar dan 'ya' didalam. Ia tak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Tapi cepat atau lambat, ia tahu adik-adiknya akan mengerti perasaanya.

Apalagi Taufan yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh, tidak seperti biasanya ia membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara yang ekstrim, kini Halilintar dapat bangun dengan tenang.

Dan juga tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan serta kejahilan yang kadang membuatnya naik darah.

Halilintar sempat berpikir Taufan memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tapi.. ah sudahlah.

~….. ~

"Kak Hali.. semuanya lagi pergi" Kata Taufan begitu melihat Halilintar yang baru pulang dari sekolah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Halilintar sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke rumah.

Taufan mengangkat bahu.

Halilintar pun naik ke lantai dua, ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

Taufan terdiam, ia sudah memendam hal ini seharian.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Halilintar untuk memberi tahunya apa yang ingin ia katakan semalam tapi gagal karena terlalu gugup.

~…~

Halilintar menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, ia benar-benar lelah..

Jadi ia ingin istirahat sekarang juga..

Tapi, baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan ada tangan mungil yang memeluknya, ia cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Taufan?" Desisnya mendapati adiknya berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah sempurna.

"Kak.. Hali sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin.." Taufan memutuskan kalimatnya sambil menatap Halilintar.

Halilintar melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat sangat manis saat malu-malu, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang karena itu.

"Aku paham.." Ujar Halilintar sambil menyentuh pipi Taufan dengan kedua tangannya.

Taufan merasakan pipinya makin memanas.

Tangan kanan Halilintar mulai meraba bibir Taufan, untuk merasakan lembutnya, dan langsung..

CUP

Mendekatkan dirinya dalam satu ciuman.

Taufan sebenarnya terkejut, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memejamkan matanya menutup dan membiarkan Halilintar bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Mph..ng..uhh.. Kak Hali.." Taufan mendesah dalam kecupan Halilintar.

Halilintar diam sejenak, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Taufan dan kembali mengulum bibir adiknya.

Taufan menjerit dalam hati, ada perasaan senang campur takut.

Senang karena akhirnya Halilintar tahu akan perasaannya dan memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun juga takut akan ketahuan oleh adik-adiknya.

Tapi ia tak peduli sekarang, dan ingin memfokuskan diri dengan saat-saat bersama Halilintar.

"Kak.. aku mencintaimu.." Gumam Taufan,

Halilintar menatapnya dan tersenyum simpul, "Aku juga.."

Taufan memeluknya, Halilintar tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata bukan dia saja yang 'belok' bukan?

"Tapi kak.. jangan bilang yang lain ya.." Pinta Taufan dengan suara pelan,

Halilintar menahan tawa,

"Ya, aku tak akan bilang-bilang, kalau malam ini kau mau tidur bersamaku.." Ujar Halilintar sambil menyeringai

Mata Taufan membulat, pipinya memerah sempurna.

"Ih.. dasar mesum!" Pekik Taufan sambil memukuli Halilintar bertubi-tubi tapi pelan.

Halilintar hanya terkekeh, Taufan terlihat sangat manis saat marah.

"Uh! Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu.." Kata Halilintar sambil mencubit pipi Taufan.

Taufan tersenyum, baru kali ini setelah sekian lama ia melihat Kakaknya tertawa sebahagia ini.

Dan itu semua karena dirinya bukan?

To be continue…

**Maaf kalau gaje, dan kelihatan banget author bejatnya #plak,**

**Chapter depan bakal fokus ke Api sama Air, tapi saya bingung, Gempa sama siapa? Sama Fang atau Halilintar? Atau sama yang lain? Aduh saya bingung.. kalau readers tolong usulin ya soal pairingnya,**

**Ok, silahkan review jika berkenan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai.. saya Update, aduhh fanfic nya bejat banget ya? Maaf kalau jelek adegan romansanya, karena saya memang gak bisa buat terlalu Hot (?) #Dihajar_Halilintar**

**Umm.. alurnya terlalu cepat? Maaf ya, saya perbaiki lagi.**

**Gempa sama Fang?Ok, tapi itu artinya dia gak ada hubungan brother complexnya,**

**Iya, makasih udah minjemin judulnya Esther-san, boleh kan minjam nama belakang pennya buat OC disini? Hehehe..**

**Ok, let's start…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter two : Give You What You Like (Memberimu Apa Yang Kau Suka)

Kalau diantara Boboiboy bersaudara Halilintar dikenal dingin, Taufan jahil, Gempa bijaksana, Api suka melucu, dan Air…?

Entahlah, tak ada yang mengenalnya begitu baik, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, Karena ia begitu pendiam dan tertutup, ia tak pernah menceritakan dirinya secara spesifik pada orang lain.

Memang agak mirip dengan Halilintar, tapi ia berbeda, ia tidak anti-sosial dan kurang peduli seperti kakak tertua itu. Ia mau berteman, hanya saja tak pernah membuka dirinya.

Karena itu dia sering dijuluki Misterious-boy oleh teman-temannya.

Tapi Air tak pernah marah akan hal itu, karena ia tak suka menunjukkan emosinya, ia selalu tanpa emosi, tapi sausara-saudaranya paham akan hal itu, jadi tak begitu merisaukannya.

~….~

SMP Pulau Rintis…

"Air.. Are you aware of me? Kamu sudah kerjakan homework or not yet?" Tanya Abbey, teman sebangku Air, dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya agar anak itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Air hanya tersentak sedikit dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan melamun terus, you can possessed by ghost, kumpulkan saja homework of you di depan kelas" Kata Abbey,

Air hanya melengos dan membawa bukunya ke depan kelas dimeja guru, sebenarnya ia sakit hari ini dan malas masuk sekolah, ditambah lagi bahasa Abbey yang campur campur membuat sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi.

"Ok class.. open your book page 12, we learn about present tense.."

Air hanya bisa mendesah kecil saat guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu memulai pelajaran.

~…~

"Kamu kok cemberut terus sihh? Senyum dong?" Api berusaha menghibur adiknya yang sedang melamun sendirian dikamarnya.

Mereka hanya berdua saja dirumah karena Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa masih sibuk di sekolah.

Air hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menatap kosong.

Api hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena kebingungan.

Api menatap adiknya itu dalam-dalam dengan beribu pertanyaan di hatinya.

Apa Air tidak kesepian? Apa ia tak merasa sendirian? Kenapa memilih untuk sendiri?

Tapi ada satu rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini.

Ia menyukainya,

Ah tidak, ia mencintainya..

Walaupun adiknya itu mungkin tak pernah sadar, satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan hal ini hanya Taufan, karena kakaknya yang satu itu selalu jadi tempat ia melimpahkan keluh kesahnya.

"Kakak tahu apa yang aku suka?" Tanya Air tiba-tiba,

Api terkejut, tak sepert biasanya Air mau menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting sepert ini. Dan jawabannya tentu saja tidak, karena Air tak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya bukan?

"Uhmm tidak?" Jawab Api ragu-ragu,

"Aku sebenarnya suka kehangatan, tapi aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, aku tidak suka sendirian, aku tidak suka dengan kesepian, tapi orang-orang berpikir begitu, dan mereka merasa segan mendekati ku… karena mereka pikir aku tidak suka didekati," Jelas Air tetap memandang kosong kedepan.

Api merasa kalimat itu menggetarkan batinnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata adiknya itu, karena ia terlalu fokus dengan Air yang bicara, karena tak pernah sekalipun ia mau bicara sepanjang itu.

Tapi ia paham dengan kalimat "Aku suka kehangatan"

Api mengulum senyum, mungkinkah ini?

Mungkin kah Air terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya sehingga menyamarkannya dengan kata-kata?

"Baiklah, Kakak tidak terlalu mengerti.., maksud mu pacar?" Tanya Api pasif,

Air mendesah sejenak, membuat Api salah tingkah.

"Kakak.. aku hanya mencintai satu orang.." Gumam Air pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Api,

Api mengangkat alis, "Siapa dia?"

Tanpa diduga-duga Air langsung memeluk Api, membuat yang dipeluk wajahnya memerah sempurna,

"Dirimu kak.." Jawab Air sambil menangis.

Api menggeleng sambil menahan sorakannya, ia tertawa dalam hati, bodoh sekali ia selama ini tidak sadar kalau adiknya juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, kakak juga mencintaimu.. lebih dari apapun didunia ini, sudah jangan menangis.." Ujar Api sambil mengusap rambut adiknya yang kini tak ditutupi topi.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman?" Pinta Air,

Spontan Api langsung membelalak,

"Hah? Kamu serius?" Tanya Api ragu kalau Air benar-benar menginginkan itu.

"Iya aku serius kak, kan aku sudah bilang aku suka kehangatan?" Jawab Air dengan nada polos,

Api menahan senyumnya naik, dasar adiknya ini, dalam kondisi apapun, tetap saja menunjukkan sikap polosnya,

"Baiklah..," Ujar Api menyeringai,

Air sedikit merinding,

"Dengar adikku, aku punya obat terbaru untuk mengobati kesepianmu" Kata Api sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Air,

"Apa itu?"

Api melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang adiknya, sementara adiknya itu hanya adiknya itu hanya diam, semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

Api menyentuh bibir adiknya, dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala belakang Air agar wajahnya mendekat.

Api pun mengecup bibirnya dan membuat Air mendesah kecil.

Api memeluk adiknya dan membuat Air merasa hangat,

Tapi lama-kelamaan terasa panas?

Api pun menyelundupkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Air yang kini mulai mendesah karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Mmmh.." Api hanya terkikik dalam hati mendengar desahan adiknya.

Rasanya panas dan terasa merambat ke seluruh tubuh Air, ia agak kesal karena Api tak kunjung melepaskannya dan apa ia itu tidak sesak?

Air berusaha mendorongnya tapi percuma, akhirnya si kembar terkecil hanya bisa mengikuti permainan kakaknya.

Puas dengan itu, Api pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Air yang kini terlihat lemas.

"Dah.. kamu puas kan?" Tanya Api sambil tersenyum setengah menyeringai,

Wajah Air memerah,

"Uhh.. kakak ini agresif banget sih!, aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas.." Serunya sambil menjitak pelan Api.

Sang kakak pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf maaf, tapi itu belum apa-apa loh.." Ujar Api sambil menyeringai lagi.

"Uhh kakak ini! Tapi.. aku suka juga sih.." Kata Air sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Api mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Hmm.. kakak sudah berikan apa yang kamu suka, jadi sekarang jangan suka melamun lagi ya?" Api mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya..iya" Air menyetujuinya sambil mengulum senyum.

Keduanya pun berpelukkan kembali.

"Hihihi.. lucu sekali.." Taufan yang ternyata dari tadi ada di balik pintu kamar Air sambil memegang kamera, merekam semua adegan tadi terkikik dalam diam.

Ia bergegas turun kebawah.

"Aku harus tunjukkin sama Kak Hali.. hahaha oops.." Taufan buru-buru menutup mulutnya sebelum ketahuan.

~…~

"Hihihi.. Api agresif banget ya.. hahaha" Halilintar tertawa geli melihat video yang ditunjukkan Taufan padanya.

"Iya, lebih agresif dari Kak Hali hahah" Gumam Taufan, entah apa maksudnya tertawaan itu.

Halilintar melirik tajam.

"Oooh.. jadi kamu gak puas gitu," Ujar Halilintar sambil menarik Taufan ke pelukannya.

"Kalau kamu mau, nanti malam aku akan tunjukkan seperti Api! Atau bahkan lebih dari itu!" Halilintar menyeringai.

"GYAAA! KAK HALI MESUUM!"

~….~

SMP Pulau Rintis..

"Are you ok?" Tanya Abbey yang merasa aneh dengan Air yang senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila dipadang pasir.

"Oh.. aku baik-baik saja kok.." Jawab Air sambil mengulum senyum.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, and I'm not kidding Abbey Dawn!" Seru Air,

Abbey hanya mengangkat bahu.

"This boy was crazy.."

Air hanya menatap kosong, mengenang kembali ciuman itu.

Dan ia menginginkannya lagi.

Karena itu lah yang ia suka.

To be continue…

**Kurang hot kah? Maaf kalau begitu, karena saya gak begitu pandai bikin adegan kissu,**

**Next chapter full fokus ke Gempa dan Fang.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini gaje**

**Silahkan review bila berkenan ^^**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Anything but Ordinary (Apapun tapi yang biasa-biasa saja)

_Kadang aku sangat aneh,_

_Aku bahkan takut pada diriku sendiri_

_Aku menertawakan diriku hingga tertidur_

_Itu lagu pengantar tidur ku_

_Terkadang aku berkendara sangat cepat_

_Hanya untuk merasakan bahaya_

_Aku ingin berteriak itu membuatku merasa hidup_

_Tidak cukupkah mencintai?_

_Tidak cukupkah bernafas?_

_Seseorang bukalah hatiku,_

_Dan tinggalkan aku disini untuk terluka,_

_Karena aku ingin jadi apapun, tapi yang biasa-biasa saja._

.

.

.

Gempa adalah anak ketiga dari lima Boboiboy bersaudara, ia dikenal sebagai anak yang sopan, baik, dan halus tutur katanya, ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP Pulau Rintis, orang-orang sangat menyeganinya.

Di dalam keluarga pun, Gempa tetap bersikap sopan pada kakak ataupun adiknya,

Tapi sebenarnya Gempa pun tak suka disegani banyak orang, ia tidak suka menjadi 'anak emas' guru, ia ingin menjadi anak biasa di sekolah, ataupun di rumah, karena Gempa merasa ia agak disayangi lebih oleh orang tuanya, membuatnya merasatidak enak dengan saudaranya.

Entah kapan ini mulai terjadi, tetapi saat terluka ia tak pernah merasakan sakit, ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu,dan karena rasa penasaran yang kuat, Gempa suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri, terkadang ia menyayat tangannya sendiri, sampai darahnya keluar.

Tetap saja, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

Dan hal itu menjadi kebiasaan Gempa, tiap ia marah, sedih, takut atau bingung, ia jadi suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri, hal itu membuatnya tenang, terlebih lagi ia tak akan merasakan sakit dari luka itu, dan hal itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

~OoO~

"Eh? Ini kameranya kok ada disini sih?" Gumam Gempa saat melihat kamera milik Taufan tergeletak di meja ruang tamu begitu saja, ia pun mengambilnya.

Ia melihat satu viedo.

"Ya ampun.." Seu Gempa dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara menahan tawa, malu, dan terkejut.

Ya, ia malu saat melihat kembarannya yang punya wajah sama dengannya sedang…

"Gempa kau sudah pu.. HUWAA!" Taufan terkejut saat melihat Gempa memegang kamera miliknya.

"Kau lihat apa?!" Jerit Taufan histeris sambil menarik kamera itu dari tangan Gempa.

"I..itu.. Api.. sama Air?" Gumam Gempa tidak jelas sambil menunjuk kamera Taufan.

"Huh.. baiklah, itu semua sesuai dengan yang kau pikirkan..huh.. ketahuan deh.." Taufan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya, baiklah, sekarang ia bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Gempa meminta penjelasan lebih dari Taufan.

"Kamu tanya aja deh sama mereka!" Seru Taufan sambil melarikan diri.

"Aneh.." Gumam Gempa.

~…..~

"Hei ada apa sebenarnya denganmu dan Air?" Gempa tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Api dan tiba-tiba juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh dan mengejutkan seperti itu.

Kontan saja Api langsung tersentak dan menatap kembaran yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hah? Maksud Kak Gempa apa?" Tanya Api dengan mata membulat.

Gempa terkekeh-kekeh membuat Api merinding, tak biasanya Gempa seperti ini.

"Bilang saja, kau dengan Air pasti ada apa-apanya kan?" Tuduh Gempa sambil berjalan kearah Api yang melongo dikasurnya.

"Ngg.. tau darimana?" Tanya Api ambigu, bisa saja itu berarti ia memang ada apa-apanya dengan Air dan bisa juga berarti ia membantah perkataan Gempa, membingungkan…

"Kamera Taufan! Aku melihat videomu dan Air sedang.." Gempa menggantungkan kalimatnya, sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Api memerah seketika.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kak Taufan ngerekam.."

"Iya! Dia rekam loh..!" Potong Gempa cepat.

Api menelan ludah, kini wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi bukan aku aja loh! Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan juga!" Tandas Api sambil menunjuk kearah samping, entah apa yang ditunjuknya itu.

Gempa yang sedari tertawa tak henti-henti terdiam dan menatap Api kaget. "Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Ya maksudnya bukan aku aja yang kayak gitu, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan juga.." Jelas Api.

Gempa mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudah.." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kamar Api yang kini dibenaknya tersimpan beribu pertanyaan perihal perilaku kakaknya hari ini.

~….~

"Gempa! Tunggu!"

Gempa menatap malas anak yang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya, dia Fang, wakil ketua OSIS.

"Kenapa Fang? Proposal belum siap? Ada masalah dana lagi? Atau ada masalah lain?" Tanya Gempa membuat Fang cemberut.

"Nggak sih, aku cuman mau ngajak kamu kerja kelompok aja, dirumahku.." Ajak Fang.

Gempa menepuk dahinya.

"Ah, ya aku lupa soal tugas itu…" Gumam Gempa pelan.

"Ya kan kerja kelompoknya dua orang, kamu sama aku aja." Tawar Fang.

Gempa mengangguk, walaupun ia merasa aneh dengan sifat Fang yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Ya udah, kapan?"

"Lusa, kamu datang aja kerumahku malam.."

Gempa mengangguk lagi,

Fang pun pergi dari hadapannya.

~…..~

Gempa berjalan gontai menuju rumah, ia benar-benar stress dan tertekan sekarang, dari tugas sekolah, tugas ketua OSIS, masalah dirumah, huh…i

Semuanya membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Gempa benci, karena saat-saat seperti inilah yang memicunya melakukan hal-hal 'itu'

Gempa selalu mempersiapkan pecahan kaca untuk melukai dirinya sendiri, karena menurutnya benda itulah yang paling tajam untuk mengoyak kulit agar segera mengeluarkan darah.

Dan orang-orang tidak pernah tahu hobbynya tentang _self-injury_ itu.

Toh, tidak ada ruginya bagi dia, karena dia tidak pernah merasakan sakit ditubuhnya setelah melakukan hal itu.

Tapi terkadang, Gempa berpikir anti-sakit itu tidak di fisik saja, soalnya, ia tidak pernah yang namanya merasakan sakit hati atau tersinggung,

Dan kadang-kadang ia berpikir ia tidak normal.

~…..~

Gempa membuka pintu rumahnya,

Dan seperti biasanya, sangat berantakan dan berisik.

Entah itu karena Taufan yang teriak-teriak karena terlalu gregetan bermain game, atau suara Api yang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas didepan TV, Mungkin nonton acara komedi.

Gempa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum simpul dan masuk kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Gempa langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu ada apa diantara kakak dan adiknya, setelah kejadian ia melihat video di kamera Taufan, dan beberapa hal yang terjadi setelah itu.

Tapi ada sedikit rasa iri, ah.. baru kali ini dia merasa iri.

Mungkin ini agak konyol, tapi inilah yang ia pikirkan dari kemarin.

Halilintar sama Taufan, Api sama Air.

Lalu? Dia sama siapa?

Iya sih, mereka seperti berdasarkan perasaan, bukan main-main. Tapi sebenarnya Gempa pun memiliki sesesorang yang ia memiliki perasaan padanya .

Entah kapan bermulanya, tapi ia memiliki perasaan suka pada anak itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Gempa berbunyi, Gempa melirik nama penelepon yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

Sedang dipikirin, tiba-tiba nelepon.

"_Halo?"_

"_Halo, Gempa?"'_

"_Ya Fang?"_

"_Gimana soal kerja kelompok? Jadi kan?"_

Gempa menepuk dahinya, astaga dia lupa soal kerja kelompok dengan Fang, bahan-bahannya belum dia beli lagi.

"_Halo?"_

"_Anu Fang, memangnya kapan?"_

"_Besok aja dirumah ku, pagi, gak jadi malam.. soalnya malam aku ada acara"_

"_Ya udah, besok ya…"_

"_Iya"_

Telepon pun ditutup, Gempa tersenyum sendiri, membanyangkan wajah Fang saat ini.

~…..~

Gempa berdiri di sebuah rumah yang besar dan banyak tulisan Cinanya, serta lampion-lampion merah, kelihatan sekali dari luarnya si pemilik adalah etnis dari tiongkok.

Gempa mengetuk pintunya dengan sopan.

"Eh, Gempa, ayo masuk" Ajak Fang begitu melihat Gempa yang datang, Gempa mengangguk saja. Ia mengikuti Fang dari belakang.

"Mau ngerjain dimana?" Tanya Gempa,

"Dikamarku aja"

~….~

"Hei Gempa, ada apa dengan kakak dan adikmu?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba

Gempa yang sedang mengguting kertas karton tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Fang itu.

"K..kenapa tanya gi-gitu?" Gempa terbata-bata.

"Yah gak apa sih, cuman nanya aja.."

Gempa menghela nafas. "Nggak tahu" Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar oleh Fang.

Tiba-tiba Fang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh Fang, kenapa?" Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Gempa.

"Gempa, sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu, selama ini aku gak berani bilangnya"

Gempa hanya terdiam,

"Aku juga suka sama kamu…" Balas Gempa, kali ini tanpa malu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba Fang mengecup bibirnya, yah.. hanya kecupan singkat namun mampu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Gempaa! Kau manis sekali…"

"_Heheheh" _

Tanpa mereka sadari, Taufan dari tadi memata-matai mereka dan merekamnya dari jendela Fang.

"Aku tunjukin nih.. ke kak Hali.."

The End.

**Wah minna, maaf kalau chapter ini gak ada hot-kissu hahaha…**

**Maaf banget juga ya kalau gaje dan gak bermutu.**

**Silahkan review bila berkenan ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic lain..**

i


End file.
